El Abismo
by Ronna
Summary: “Aquel que lucha contra los monstruos debería vigilar que no se convierte en un monstruo. Y cuando miras al Abismo, el Abismo te devuelve la mirada.”– Friedrich Nietzsche.         Traducción de The Abyss, por Jeconais.


Traducción de _The Abyss_, de Jeconais.

* * *

_"Aquel que lucha contra los monstruos debería vigilar que no se convierte en un monstruo._

_Y cuando miras al Abismo, el Abismo te devuelve la mirada."_

_– Friedrich Nietzsche_

**El Abismo**

Me llamo Harry James Potter.

No es un nombre muy emocionante. No es Kingsley Shaklebolt, ni Cornelius Fudge. Es un nombre ordinario. Por eso me gusta. Representa lo que yo quería: normalidad.

Ahora me pregunto por qué tengo un nombre.

¿Para qué necesita nombre un arma?

Eso es lo que soy. Un arma. Nada más, nada menos.

Fui forjado por el odio y la miseria, por el sufrimiento y el desprecio.

Crecí como "Niño", rechazado y encerrado en un armario.

En la escuela, eso cambió, yo era Harry, o Potter, y entonces las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Era un buen buscador, un alborotador. Estaba trastornado, y era peligroso.

Por un breve y glorioso tiempo, me llamaron _"_Amor".

Tenía lo que quería. _Ella_ era lo que quería. Dulce, fiera, rebelde, preciosa, inteligente y exigente. Si pudiera hacer una lista de lo que quería de una chica, ella habría cubierto cada detalle.

Supongo que simplemente no entendía a las mujeres. No es una sorpresa; la mayoría de las mujeres en mi vida habían sido odiosas parientes o figuras de autoridad.

Fui un estúpido; creí que si alguien besaba con todo su ser, significaba que sentían algo.

Estaba equivocado.

No significaba nada.

Aún puedo escuchar su voz.

–Lo siento, fue solo una aventura. No te quiero.

Estaba tan tranquila, tan serena, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. Miré a Dumbledore, no sé por qué, quizá esperando que le dijera que lo retirara, que le dijera que sí me quería, pero sus ojos claros sólo brillaron lentamente.

Y así, otra vez, estaba solo.

_Amigo_.

Esa es otra palabra que yo era. Me alejé de Ron y Hermione en el quinto curso; en sexto, me escucharon y se fueron.

Charlie murió. Hubo un ataque de mortífagos, y Ron me culpó porque no lo sabía, porque no le advertí.

Hermione estaba dividida, yo lo sabía. Pero tuvo que elegir; quedarse conmigo, o con Ron. Estaba saliendo con él, y yo la aparté de mí. Se fue.

Me volví taciturno, hosco y malhumorado. Lo sé; el único momento en que no era así era cuando estaba con ella. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con Ron en que era mi culpa, y me dio esperanza, me dio una razón para vivir.

Ahora ya no tengo esa razón.

Encontramos el hechizo. Pasamos las noches en la biblioteca, besándonos y estudiando. Ya no me es difícil llegar a la Sección Prohibida. Así que estudiábamos, nuestras cabezas juntas, de vez en cuando girando los cuellos para darnos un beso.

Estoy casi avergonzado de decirlo, pero aquellos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Estaba tan cercana, olía tan bien, y era tan cálida y cariñosa.

Prohibieron el hechizo hace unos cien años. Usaba toda tu magia, todo tu poder, y lo sacaba de tu cuerpo.

No nos fue difícil cambiarlo un poco, para centrar la magia en un punto. Pero entonces investigamos más en el hechizo, y descubrimos algo.

Me mataría.

Así que lo dejamos, sin preocuparnos mucho; la búsqueda no era tan importante como el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Es extraño. Esa fue la última noche.

La tarde siguiente, Dumbledore me citó en su despacho, y fue entonces cuando ella me lo dijo, mientras él miraba.

Dejé las clases entonces.

No veía la necesidad; con nada por lo que vivir¿para qué iba a fingir que me importaba? Practiqué con Tonks, con Kingsley, con cualquiera que quisiera enseñarme. No intenté allegarme a ellos. ¿Para qué? Era un arma.

Fui creado para matar a Voldemort, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No por mí, ni por ella, sino para vengar a mis padres, y quizá también para que algún otro chico pueda conservar su nombre, y no ser obligado a convertirse en lo que yo me he convertido.

Voldemort está aquí.

No tengo miedo.

Las armas no tienen sentimientos. Están creadas por un motivo, con una misión.

Mi misión es terminar con su vida.

El pánico cunde entre los estudiantes a mi alrededor. Me están mirando, esperando que los salve.

Me siento tentado de no hacerlo. Tentado de dejar que todos mueran, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar que muera. No debería preocuparme por ella, pero lo hago. Aún. Después de todo. Supongo que es un poder de las mujeres, el ser capaz de manejar los sentimientos de esa manera.

Camino, y los estudiantes se apartan delante de mí, como el Mar Rojo en frente de Moisés. Me pregunto si Dios existe. Conozco bastante bien la Biblia; Petunia me obligaba a ir a la iglesia los días festivos para que todo el mundo admirara lo religiosos que eran. Me reuniré pronto con Él, si es que existe.

Hay un mortífago en frente de mí. Idiota. ¿Es que no sabe que soy un arma?

Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe. De pronto ha sufrido un grave caso de muerte aguda. Muerte para un mortífago. Me río por lo bajo. Probablemente no es un sonido muy alentador; los estudiantes me están mirando de manera extraña.

Como si me importara.

–Vas a morir, Potter –escupe una voz.

Pues claro que voy a morir, idiota. Eso no es ninguna noticia. Me vuelvo para encarar al que lo ha dicho. Debería haberlo sabido. Draco Malfoy. En un acto caritativo, decido hacer un favor a las futuras generaciones de este planeta.

Hago un hechizo, otro que encontramos en la Sección Prohibida. Este no es tan antiguo. Lo usaban en Italia, para convertir a los bebés en eunucos. Por entonces nos reímos mucho pensando en la idea de Draco convirtiéndose en un miembro de los Castrati.

Así que lo hice.

Supongo que es más doloroso de lo que había pensado, porque está tirado en el suelo, chillando de dolor. Le lanzo un hechizo silenciador, para que no distraiga a los otros.

Debería sentirme culpable, pero no lo hago. Las armas son creadas para matar, para dañar, para destruir; esa es su misión en la vida. Por otro lado, acabo de salvar a alguna pobre chica de un destino peor que la muerte.

Ahora estoy en la entrada de Hogwarts. Los mortífagos me dejan solo. Se acercan, me miran a la cara, y entonces se dan la vuelta rápidamente, buscando blancos más fáciles.

Dolor.

Supongo que debería caerme al suelo, retorciéndome.

Dolor.

Puedo sentirlo. Es desagradable, pero ¿cómo va el dolor a detener un arma? No puede.

Me vuelvo, y miro la fuente de mi dolor. De nuevo, debería haberlo sabido. Lucius Malfoy. Parece enfadado. Me pregunto si está enfadado por lo que le he hecho a Draco.

Camino hacia él. El dolor es fuerte, pero no tanto como cuando ella me dijo que no me quería. Eso es dolor real, ahí es donde realmente hace daño, cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es correr y esconderte, y rogar que se termine. Entonces es cuando te encierras en ti mismo.

Supongo que es porque soy un arma. ¿Quién puede amar de verdad a un arma?

Me pregunto si alguien llamó alguna vez a Lucius "Lucky", como un apodo _(1)_. Por alguna razón, le pega. Sigue lanzándome el Cruciatus, y está asustado porque no está funcionando. Sí que está funcionando, pero claro, él no lo sabe.

Debería intentar centrarme un poco; después de todo, esto es una batalla. Miro a mi alrededor brevemente. La Orden y los mortífagos están luchando sin mucho entusiasmo; supongo que todos ellos preferirían estar mirándome a mí.

Ah, sí, no me puedo olvidar de Lucius. Ha dejado el Cruciatus ahora, y está probando otras maldiciones. Me aburre. Alargo una mano y le toco.

Por fin he decidido qué hacer con él. Él le dio el diario. Fue él quien la obligó a crecer antes de tiempo. Fue él quien casi la mató. No puedo perdonarle eso. Entro en su mente. La Legeremancia es una técnica muy útil. Tomo sus miedos, lo que le aterra, lo que le hace temblar en mitad de la noche, y los muevo. Los saco de su subconsciencia y los bloqueo en la parte consciente de su mente. Supongo que eso lo volverá loco. Me parece justo. A las armas se les da bien la venganza.

Supongo que no se siente tan afortunado ahora. Está llorando, encogido sobre sí mismo, temblando y balanceándose. Estoy tentado de compadecerme de él, pero las armas no sienten compasión.

Me vuelvo y voy hacia la puerta. Suspiro audiblemente; ahora hay unos cuantos dementores en el camino. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que Voldemort no quiere enfrentarse conmigo en una batalla justa. Extraño ¿no?

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco preocupado ahora. Las armas no tienen emociones positivas. Ni negativas. Supongo que voy a tener que recordar aquella noche, cuando ella me besó por primera vez, cuando creí que mi vida tenía sentido.

Es extraño, puedo ver el sentimiento que tenía entonces, puedo ver la felicidad incluso aunque esa emoción no signifique nada para mí ahora. Así que supongo que debería usarlo simplemente, como un escudo.

Camino hacia el primer dementor; está intentando absorber mi felicidad. No tengo ninguna. Me pregunto si está asustado, si se da cuenta de dónde se ha metido.

Lo dudo.

Le alcanzo y le quito la capucha. Está intentando agarrarme, y le dejo. Va a absorber mi alma. Le toco la frente con un dedo, y descargo mi felicidad directamente en su cerebro.

Grita y me suelta antes de caer al suelo, muerto.

Vaya, resulta que se puede matar a un dementor. Miro a mi alrededor. La lucha se ha detenido. Todos me están mirando, petrificados. No, no quiero decir mágicamente. Los otros dementores se están retirando. Supongo que la idea de la muerte asusta a las criaturas que se creían inmortales.

Por fin.

Tom está aquí. Entra por la puerta, y yo sonrío. Supongo que cree que parece oscuro y misterioso. Yo creo que parece un híbrido calvo con los dientes torcidos.

–¿De qué te ríes?

–De nada, Tom –le digo–. De nada.

–_Crucio_ –sisea, apuntándome con la varita.

Bostezo.

–Lucky ya intentó eso –le advierto, señalando a su trastornado sirviente, que sigue en el suelo. Duele. Más que cuando lo hizo Lucius. Siento que tengo ganas de gritar de dolor. Pero supongo que no se nota, porque lo deja, y ahora me está mirando. No es que no lo estuviera haciendo antes.

Está intentando entrar en mi mente. Me río. La última vez que reí fue con ella.

Casi estoy triste otra vez. Le dejo entrar, y le enseño el vacío en que me he convertido. Me pregunto si le gusta. Me pregunto si disfruta viendo en qué me he convertido. Un arma para matarlo, pura y simplemente.

–¿La profecía? –pregunta, retrocediendo asustado.

–La profecía estaba equivocada, Tom –le digo tristemente–. Decía que sólo uno de nosotros podría vivir, y el otro moriría.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba equivocada? –pregunta Tom.

Le sonrío. O al menos creo que lo hago. Es difícil recordar cómo se sonreía.

–Porque ambos vamos a morir –le digo con calma. Pronuncio un hechizo. Todas las puertas se cierran, las ventanas también. Está atrapado, todos lo están. No pueden aparecerse fuera; los encantamientos alrededor del castillo no se lo permitirán. Supongo que eso fue un error por su parte. Esperaban una victoria fácil.

Todos nos están mirando ahora; los estudiantes salen de sus escondites para presenciar el duelo final.

Solo que no es un duelo. Es una ejecución.

Tom está hablando, intentando decirme que me una a él o algo así. No estoy prestando atención, la verdad. Estoy preparando el hechizo. Vaya, tengo mucha magia. Siempre he sido poderoso, pero esto es excesivo.

Tom se está preparando para luchar por su vida, por todo aquello en lo que cree.

–Muere –digo simplemente, apuntándole.

Puedo sentir la magia saliendo de mi interior. Puedo notar mi fuerza vital abandonándome. Espero ir al cielo, y ver a mis padres, y a Canuto. Eso sería bonito. Desearía que Lunático hubiera estado aquí, me habría gustado despedirme de él.

Casi ha terminado.

Ella está ahí, en una esquina, cerca de Dumbledore.

La miro.

Es tan guapa.

–Te quiero, Ginny –susurro suavemente, mientras lo que me queda de fuerza vital me abandona, y muero.

* * *

Todo es tan bonito. Tantos colores diferentes. Giran. Bailan. Me mantienen entretenida. 

Es extraño. Puedo oír voces. Alguien le está diciendo a Harry que no le quiere, que era sólo una aventura, nada más.

Pobre Harry. Sé cuánto le debe doler que le rechacen así. Pero no es tan malo. Siempre tendrá mi amor. Ha tenido mi amor desde que fui suficientemente mayor como para dárselo a alguien. Le quiero tanto que me da miedo, porque no sé lo que haría sin él.

He sido tan feliz últimamente. Hemos estado solos, los dos. Ron le culpa por la muerte de Charlie. Yo no. Charlie murió protegiendo a sus dragones de Voldemort. Murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba. No fue culpa de Harry, no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Sé que se siente culpable, como si hubiera algo que debería haber hecho. Lloré cuando lo escuché, y siempre va a haber un vacío en mi corazón donde antes estaba él, pero ha cicatrizado rápido, porque tengo a este hombre maravilloso conmigo. Le llamo "hombre", porque lo es. Todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, todo lo que ha hecho; si eso no le hace un hombre, no sé qué lo haría.

Es extraño. Cada vez que creo verle, me distraigo. Es como si mi mente estuviera hecha de jabón. Resbaladiza. Esa una buena palabra, es una palabra genial. No tan buena como Harry. Pero una buena palabra, por derecho propio.

Harry parece destrozado. Quiero ir hacia él, pero los colores me distraen, y no puedo recordar por qué está triste. No importa, cuando hayamos acabado le animaré, le recordaré cuánto le quiero, que es el centro de mi vida. Puede que sea la hora de que le incite a profundizar más. Me besa mejor que en mis sueños, pero mantiene las manos en mi cintura. Me río por lo bajo, pensando en mover una de ellas a mis pechos. Me estremezco cuando pienso en él tocándome, reclamándome como suya.

Pero hay tantos colores aquí, y no me acuerdo de lo que acabo de pensar. Me río otra vez, pero no emito ningún sonido. Alguien está diciendo algo, pero no sé qué o quién.

Me relajo, durmiéndome.

A veces se me olvida quién es, pero entonces lo recuerdo, y me pregunto cómo he podido olvidarlo.

Él es mi vida.

Creo que está pasando el tiempo. A veces me despierto y estoy en clase, respondiendo preguntas. Es como un sueño muy raro. Desearía estar despierta, para poder ver a Harry.

Esto es extraño.

Los colores van desapareciendo. Los giros se hacen más lentos. Las cosas empiezan a tener sentido otra vez.

Harry. Tengo que encontrar a Harry, le ha pasado algo, lo sé.

El profesor Dumbledore está aquí; él sabrá qué hacer, él siempre sabe qué hac…

Los colores han vuelto, y son tan bonitos.

Giran y bailan, y me recuerdan a Harry. Amo a Harry.

Los colores desaparecen otra vez. Miro a mi alrededor, y veo que hay una lucha. Intento coger mi varita, pero mi mano no se mueve.

Ahí está Harry. Parece que está mal, como si nadie hubiera estado cuidándole. Oh, físicamente está bien, pero su cara está tensa y cansada, y no muestra sentimientos.

No me gusta.

Intento moverme, pero no puedo. Ahora, todo vuelve a mí. Este extraño sentimiento de las últimas semanas se está yendo.

Miro cómo acaba con un mortífago. Oh, mi pobre Harry. Debe estar matándole tener que hacer esto.

Draco le dice algo, pero no puedo oír qué. Sonrío para mí cuando Harry hace algo. ¡Lo ha hecho! Debería estar sorprendida, pero estoy riéndome demasiado. Me pregunto si esto hará que cante mejor.

Siento como si debiera saber qué me está pasando, como si lo hubiera experimentado antes.

¡Oh, no! Lucius está usando la maldición cruciatus contra Harry. Mi pobre Harry. ¿Qué te han hecho? Algo le ha pasado. Parece insensible, como si no tuviera sentimientos, como si el dolor no le hiciera daño. Sé que le duele, siempre sé cuándo está sufriendo.

Algo nos ha pasado, a mí, a él. Necesito saber. Tengo que saber. Siento que los colores empiezan a girar otra vez, pero gruño y los ignoro. Mi Harry me necesita, y no puedo mirar más colores, no cuando él está en apuros.

Oh, Lucius está en el suelo. Bien. Pero ahora tiene que enfrentarse a un dementor. Los odia; me contó lo que ve. Tengo que llegar hasta él.

Los colores empiezan a desmoronarse. Bien, estas malditas formas se interponen en mi camino. Empiezo a moverme a través de ellas.

Ha matado al dementor. Vaya, mi novio es increíble. Dios, le quiero.

Tom está aquí. Tom. Tom. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre¿Quién es Tom¿Por qué siento que debería saberlo, que este sentimiento que he tenido últimamente tiene algo que ver con ese nombre? Tom. Tom Ryddle. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Soy lord Voldemort.

Me paro de pronto, con una sacudida.

Voldemort. Él me poseyó. Él hizo que los colores se volvieran oscuros y malvados, y yo luché contra ellos. Luché contra ellos durante tanto tiempo.

Me han engañado.

Harry me necesita y a mí me han engañado. Creí que los colores eran buenos porque eran bonitos, pero no lo son. Me han estado controlando otra vez.

Puedo ver a Harry hablando, y a Voldemort preparándose.

Oh, Dios mío¡va a usar ese hechizo que encontramos! Oh, Dios, por favor, no. ¡Harry, no! Te matará. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Se vuelve para mirarme, y sé que se ha acabado. Lo he perdido. Está diciendo algo.

–Te quiero, Ginny.

–¡NO! –grito, haciendo desaparecer los colores.

Los recuerdos me golpean una y otra vez.

Oh, Dios. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¡Fui yo!

Yo le dije que no le quería. Fui yo. Le vi convertirse en ese simulacro del hombre al que amo. Fue por culpa mía.

Ron está delante de mí. Diciendo algo como que era lo correcto, que Harry tenía que hacerlo, intentando aliviar su propia culpa.

Le doy un puñetazo. Fuerte. Eso es un amigo. Por Dios, es patético. Espero haberle roto algunos dientes.

Corro, a través del campo de batalla, ignoro el cadáver de Tom Ryddle, y me arrodillo junto a Harry. Busco desesperadamente un pulso, una señal, cualquier pista de que pueda seguir vivo.

Nada.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Me vuelvo para encararlo. Una vez pensé que era el hombre más maravilloso del universo. Tan sabio, tan viejo, tan seguro de su poder y su conocimiento.

Ahora sé que no es más que un asesino. Es basura.

–Usted me controló con el imperius –digo en voz alta, mirándole fijamente.

Rehuye mi mirada. Sabe que me ha perdido, y que nunca volveré a él.

Harry está muerto. El hombre al que quiero más que a mi vida ha sido asesinado por este viejo enfrente de mí. Le doy la espalda. Oh, Dios, hice tanto daño a Harry. Dumbledore me obligó a romper su corazón, para que pudiera matar a Voldemort.

Miro a mi alrededor; los miembros de la Orden están reuniéndose a nuestro alrededor, los estudiantes detrás. Parecen sobrecogidos.

Puedo hacer las paces con Harry. Puedo pedirle perdón. Sé que puedo.

Sonrío suavemente a mis padres, susurrando un adiós, y pronuncio el hechizo.

Sí.

Ese hechizo.

El mismo que usó Harry para matar a Tom.

Oh, no voy a matar a nadie. Eso no sería una disculpa.

Tomo todo lo que sé sobre la vida de Harry. El dolor. El miedo. La soledad. Las traiciones. El abandono. El anhelo. Tomo su crecimiento en un armario, y la visión de Cedric muriendo. Tomo las humillaciones de Dudley, y Sirius cayendo a través del velo. Tomo sus momentos de felicidad conmigo, y la desesperación que sé que sintió cuando Dumbledore lo apartó todo de él. Tomo su amor por sus amigos, y su sentido de la protección. Tomo sus motivaciones, su orgullo, y sus debilidades. Lo tomo todo. Añado mi amor por él, mi dolor en este instante, y mi experiencia bajo la maldición de Dumbledore.

Y lo entrego.

A todos.

Toda mi magia en un solo hechizo, para que todo el mundo conozca al verdadero Harry Potter.

Para que todo el mundo entienda al verdadero Harry Potter.

Ni siquiera Skeeter podría manipular esto.

Todos y cada uno de los magos del planeta conocerán a Harry Potter y todo por lo que luchó. Todos y cada uno sabrán qué, cuándo, dónde y, más importante, _por qué_. Todos sabrán lo que Dumbledore hizo.

Puedo sentir la magia saliendo de mí. Puedo sentir mi fuerza vital abandonándome. Espero ir al cielo, y ver a Harry allí. Y a Charlie.

Hay una luz. Es brillante. Pero parece cálida, como uno de los abrazos de Harry.

Suelto un grito ahogado. ¡Está aquí! Me está sonriendo. Esos gloriosos ojos suyos me están sonriendo.

¡Me perdona!

–Lo siento tanto –digo. Necesito pedir perdón, incluso si me perdona.

–Lo sé –susurra, abriendo los brazos para mí, una mirada dubitativa en su rostro, como si pudiera rechazarlo.

Estoy en sus brazos antes de que pueda parpadear. No lo voy a dejar otra vez. Ni por un segundo.

Siento cómo me coge, y me lleva hasta la luz, y yo me arrimo a él. Adoro el tacto de su cuerpo contra el mío.

–¿Dónde vamos? –pregunto, sin miedo.

Me sonríe.

–A la siguiente gran aventura.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall fue la primera en moverse. Una sola lágrima daba testimonio del dolor y la angustia que sentía, cuando comprendió al chico al que había estado enseñando durante tantos años. Lamentaba no haber hecho lo que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Cogerlo y darle el mayor abrazo de su vida, y ser como una madre para él. 

Se volvió para encarar al hombre al que había admirado más que a ningún otro, el hombre que le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Caminó hacia él. Rogando porque negara lo que ahora sabía que era la verdad.

No lo hizo.

No podía.

Le dio la espalda. La sensación de que habían ganado se había ido. El precio que habían pagado era demasiado alto. Dos inocentes habían sido mancillados. Dos inocentes estaban muertos. Se sintió repugnante. Sucia. Y era una suciedad que nunca se quitaría.

Miró sin prestar atención cómo el resto de los Weasley caminaba hacia los dos chicos tumbados en el suelo. Todos estaban llorando. Ron y Hermione eran los que más, ya que ahora sabían cuánto los había querido Harry, cuánto había querido mantenerlos a salvo. Cuánto le había dolido apartarlos de él, y lo aliviado y triste que estaba cuando se fueron.

Hicieron levitar los dos cuerpos, y salieron de la escuela, sin siquiera mirar a Dumbledore.

Uno por uno, los cientos de miembros de la Orden, aurores, estudiantes y profesores se volvieron y se alejaron en silencio, aún notando los efectos del último hechizo de Ginny.

Al final, quedó sólo la figura de Albus Dumbledore, las lágrimas cayendo por su barba cuando todo el peso de lo que había hecho cayó sobre él, un visiblemente molesto Severus Snape, que finalmente se daba cuenta de lo mal que había tratado al chico, y los cuerpos sin vida de los mortífagos que habían seguido a su maestro a la otra vida.

Minerva miró cómo Severus se acercaba a Albus.

–Vamos, viejo amigo –dijo amablemente, envolviendo un brazo alrededor del frágil anciano y acompañándolo fuera de la escuela, lejos, a cualquier sitio–. Pasaste demasiado tiempo mirando al abismo.

* * *

_(1)_ Lucky, en inglés, significa "afortunado" 

Gracias a Jeconais por dejarme traducir su increíble historia.


End file.
